Book
|episode = BFDI: "Reveal Novum" BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 14th (to join) BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |allies = *Ice Cube (best friend until BFB 12) *Ruby *Bubble (close friend) *Pencil *Match *Spongy *Dora *Gaty *Saw (Saw's side since BFB 9) *Teardrop *Pin *Taco onwards *Cake (possibly) *Pie (possibly) |enemies = *Evil Leafy *Fries *Firey *Pin *Taco (arch-enemy until BFB 14) *Lollipop *Gelatin *Saw (Book's side since BFB 9) *Ice Cube (Ice Cube's side since BFB 12) *Gaty *Pencil *Match |color = * Lime Green (cover and spine) * Eastern Blue (cover) * Light Green (shine) * Forest Green (shadow) * Dark Green (outline) * Dark Blue (outline) * White (pages) |deaths = 8+ |kills = 11 |first = "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" |recc = jmarston123, Inlumino, MrGeorge and thecartoonremix4 |voice = Michael Huang (pitched up 3 semitones) |imagewidth = 200 |voting icon = }} Book (formerly known as Dictionary) is a female object contestant from Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI. She is the main protagonist of BFDIA 5b. She currently competes in Battle for BFDI for team . At the beginning of Battle for Dream Island, her name was Dictionary and she was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island in "Reveal Novum". However, she only received 8 votes (along with 8-Ball) and was ineligible to join the competition. Later, when she had the chance to join BFDIA, she only earned 296 votes, which was not enough to participate at first. However, due to Leafy, Bubble, and Flower being disqualified due to not being present she made it in along with Yellow Face and Puffball. She later joined Pencil's Alliance as an alternate but left because she thought the alliance was unhealthy for her and Ice Cube. Appearance Book appears to be a hardcover book filled with different information on several topics, such as a dictionary with definitions for every other contestant, an HPHPRCC instruction manual, and a tips and tricks guidebook. Her pages are white and her cover is jade and blue. In the "Last BFDI" milestone video, she has a page on Dora's autobiography. Changes BFDI 14 * Book is softcover. * Book is a copy of How to Be Dumb. * Book has arms and legs. * Book is open. BFDI 15 * Book is colored dark blue. BFDI 16 * Book is renamed Dictionary. * Dictionary has no limbs. * Dictionary is badly drawn. * Dictionary's left part is green, and the right part is cobalt blue. * Dictionary is partially open. * The word "Dictionary" is on her cover. BFDI 17 * Dictionary is a hardcover book. * Dictionary is better drawn. * Dictionary is closed. * Dictionary regains her arms and legs. * Dictionary has shading to her left toward the binding. * Dictionary is orange. Debut * Dictionary has her own two colors back. BFDIA * Dictionary is renamed back to Book. * Book is an HPRC user manual. * Book is also an HPHPRCC user manual. IDFB/BFB * Her colors are refined to look brighter. * Book is also an IDFB tips and tricks guidebook. Personality Book is seemingly nice and caring towards most contestants. She doesn't seem to like rule-breaking, as seen in "Get Digging". She is known to be arrogant occasionally, such as claiming that she will win Dream Island. There are various times where Book is passive and is not able to speak up either for herself or for others, making her a pushover. An example of this is seen in "No More Snow!" when she considered going back to get Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky, only for Match and Pencil to laugh at her. Book would also tend to be the voice of reason with the FreeSmarters. In BFB, Book becomes less of a pushover and finally stands up to Match and Pencil, even to the point of leaving the alliance. She is also shown as being empathetic towards Saw, stating that "everyone's lips slip occasionally" whenever she kept responding with the answer "eight" in "Questions Answered". However, in direct contrast to her behaviors towards Saw (until her return in BFB 13), Book is still very upset with Taco and has not yet gotten over her "betrayal", showing her to be at least somewhat stubborn and able to hold grudges. After "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Book started to act like a bully towards Taco, and would try to convince the rest of that Taco was a deserter. "Return of the Rocket Ship" revealed that the negative impact from being on FreeSmart severely clouded her judgment and broke her sanity, making her assume that any form of absence counted as abandonment. It also revealed that she lacked self-awareness of being in the wrong until she curiously looked herself up after being lectured by Gaty. When she did look herself up, she realized how much she changed and felt remorse for her actions. She also seems to have trouble controlling herself when angered, seen in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" when she accused Taco of abandoning the team again, and then proceeded to spaz out from pure anger. ''Official Character Guide'' biography Book is many books at once! She's a dictionary, a journal, a Hand-Powered Hand-Powered Recovery Center Creator user manual, and a guidebook for IDFB. Book and Ice Cube have formed what Book believes is an inseparable bond, as Book always protects Ice Cube. She's also formed a close relationship with Ruby, but she won't go as far as to eat Ruby's Yoyleberries. In the platformer game BFDIA 5b, Book was the first character you could play as. Did you Know?: Book is a copy of Battle for Dream Island OFFICIAL Character Guide. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" (does not speak coherently) ** "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" (does not speak coherently) ** "The Reveal" ** "Reveal Novum" * Battle for Dream Island Again ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" ** "Get Digging" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" ** "Zeeky Boogy Doog" ** "Get in the Van" ** "BFDIA 5b" ** "No More Snow!" ** "It's a Monster" ** "The Long-lost Yoyle City" * IDFB ** "Welcome Back" * Battle for BFDI ** "Getting Teardrop to Talk" ** "Lick Your Way to Freedom" ** "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" ** "Today's Very Special Episode" ** "Fortunate Ben" ** "Four Goes Too Far" ** "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" ** "Questions Answered" ** "This Episode Is About Basketball" ** "Enter the Exit" (does not speak) ** "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" ** "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" ** "Return of the Rocket Ship" ** "Don't Dig Straight Down" ** "The Four is Lava" Battle for Dream Island In "The Reveal", Book appears as a recommended character and she is revealed to be one of the 30 selected recommended characters who had a chance to join the competition. In "Reveal Novum", Book obtains only eight votes and cannot join BFDI. Shocked, she explains that her definition of "Dictionary" (which is her original name) states that she is the one who will win Dream Island. The Speaker denies it, and Book is flung away to the Locker of Losers. At the end of the episode, Book and all the other recommended characters in the Locker of Losers are crushed by the sun. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know," when the results were shown, Book finds out she did not make it, even with the most votes out of all the contestants who would not join. A minor argument between Book and Lollipop ensues, due to Lollipop thinking that "people judged Book by her cover". Book wasn't sure if she wanted to be mad or not. The BFDI game rules then fly toward her face. Because of the absence of Leafy, Flower, and Bubble, she makes it along with Puffball and Yellow Face. When requested that they split into two teams, Book joins the left team, which contains all the new contestants. An altercation ensues between Donut and Pencil, after discovering that the left team is smaller than the right, leading to Book joining the right team and remaining on that team. Her team wins the challenge with little effort. In "Get Digging", while Book was riding on Puffball with Needle, Ice Cube, Gelatin, and Spongy, Gelatin pushes her off, along with Ice Cube and Spongy. They fell into the Evil Forest and were chased by Evil Leafy. They were chased across a bridge above the Evil Canyon, and the bridge broke. Book and Ice Cube made it to the other side, and Book saves Spongy from falling into the canyon. She thought that Evil Leafy could not cross the canyon without the bridge, but Evil Leafy teleported to the other side and resumed chasing them. Book and Ice Cube made it out of the forest, but Spongy didn't. Her team's stew was disliked by TV and they lost the challenge. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Book excused herself from the contest, and asked if her and Ice Cube could join Pencil's Alliance, which they did (but as alternates). In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Book and some others were on top of the Eiffel Tower, and when Firey and Tennis Ball told Book she was "well-read", she injected them with Freeze Juice. Gelatin was later frozen, due to him saying Pin was "well-read". Book was flung into Golf Ball's underground factory by Pin, when she was trying to get everybody down for Cake at Stake. Book landed in a vat of "Dream Sauce". Later, Coiny tried to recover her using the HPRC, not knowing that she was still alive and could not be recovered. Team No-Name later went down to the factory and cooked the dream sauce in Golf Ball's oven, killing Book. In "Get in the Van", Book was one of the members of Team No-Name to switch teams. She recommends to call the team "Freedom" but Pencil says it sounds like "free-dumb" and that they are not dumb, and instead suggested the name FreeSmart. In the FreeSmart van, during the ride to Yoyle Mountain, Book slaps Match stating that they passed a library and if they pass a matchstick factory, Match could slap Book. Book and the other Freesmarters were eaten by Evil Leafy when Pencil drove the van into her mouth. In BFDIA 5b, Book woke up inside Evil Leafy, with no memory of what happened before. Then, she found out that she was a journal and read it to remember that she got eaten by Evil Leafy, and went to save the other FreeSmarters. In "No More Snow!", the FreeSmarters escaped Evil Leafy and watched Ruby press the buttons. Then, Book told Ruby that Pencil wanted her to press the purple button, which they did and began running from Evil Leafy. Book then told Ruby that they need to drop a 9000+ kg weight on Evil Leafy. Then, Book was unfazed by Ruby's death (died of sadness from the loss of the HPRC) and she eventually went on to "make millions" selling Ruby's remains. Later in the episode, they started cranking the HPHPRCC. In "It's a Monster", Book was figured that she was an HPHPRCC User Manual and looked up to see what is going on with the HPHPRCC, and she figured that it might explode or disappear without a trace. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", the FreeSmarters were the first team to reach Yoyleland. In Yoyle City, Match slapped Book, because they passed a matchstick factory. Later, Book and the other FreeSmarters saw Pencil in half. When FreeSmart reaches Yoyle Mountain, Book thinks they have reached Yoyle Summit. The Firey Speaker Box disagrees, and tells Book that they must climb higher to get to the real summit. Then, they cheered once they got to their destination. IDFB Book is one of the many FreeSmarters residing on top of the Yoyle Needy. In "Welcome Back", she asks Ruby if she had indeed left the lens cap on the camera all this time. Later, she is seen with Ice Cube while Ruby reveals the BFDIA 6 votes. Later, she follows Ice Cube down after Pencil falls down the Yoyle Needy. She warns Ruby that her "faster way" (which involves jumping down the center of the Needy) would lead to her death. Book successfully catches Pencil. When Ice Cube sacrifices herself to save a burning Woody, Book is in awe. She reminds Pencil to recover Ruby too. Later, she walks with Pencil to the HPRC, discussing bringing Match out of the TLC. When Book utters the word "needy", she holds out her hands, expecting a Needle slap. Pencil and Book proceed to recover Bubble, "ROOOOOBEEEEEEE" and Ice Cube, and the FreeSmarters dance. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Book is first seen watching Cake and Pie play tic-tac-toe. Pencil asks her to find a "criminal", but Book continues to watch Cake and Pie. Pencil says that if Book doesn't help, she will be expelled. Book points out that she's an alternate. She later asks Four what he can do. When it is time to form teams, she and Ice Cube leave Pencil's alliance and join Gaty's team, shocking Pencil and Match. Now in Gaty's team, she picks Dora and Teardrop. The team's eight members name their team by saying their names all at once. Book, Saw and Teardrop flutter their arms at Four when he says the teams are "all set to go", as they aren't ready. The challenge has run through a desert to get a basket, but they lose Ice Cube, Lollipop, and Teardrop, before Book explodes into flames off-screen. Saw and Dora are the only two survivors, Saw grabbing the basket and returning it to X. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Book is freed from a Jawbreaker by Dora, the first team to finish. She is later seen with a saddened Ice Cube, and when Lollipop's dead remains are tossed back to her team. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she discusses Taco's death with Ice Cube, jumping to the conclusion Taco had "abandoned" due to their slowness in getting the basket. She hugs Ice Cube in sadness shortly afterward, while Taco herself - stuck in a jawbreaker - breaks down in sadness. Book is the only one pushing through and swinging the full 50 swings, granting safety. She is angry at Taco, who freed herself after they finished. She yells at Taco twice. In "Today's Very Special Episode", her and Lollipop tease Taco for her actions in the previous episode, saying that she doesn't need to be killed to be deceased in her eyes. In "Fortunate Ben", she has the one line where she asks Four where X went. Four tells her X went to the "limb reattachment center". Before the challenge begins, she looks over at Taco angrily when the entire team is on the paper airplane. In "Four Goes Too Far", she is first seen asking Donut what the Twinkle has to do with the contest. She later appears in the heart scene, and when she hitches a ride on Golf Ball's rocket. In space, she tells Saw that space is fun, and if she looks that way, she could see Earth. However, Saw is infected with the Twinkle. It is then passed to the other members of until Taco lets go of Dora and falls. Taco's "abandoning" was met with negative responses. Both teams A Better Name Than That and have a stare-off. When Taco tricks Bell into looking at the Moon, Book is one of the many ones on the Moon who celebrates. However, the rocket breaks down, leaving both teams stranded for the next two episodes. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she dips some chips into the rocket's communicator dish, even though she didn't bring anything before jumping onto the rocket. Robot Flower eventually breaks the signal between herself and Remote, keeping safe for another day. In "Questions Answered", she witnesses Donut broadcasting himself and warping the Earth through his camera. A Better Name Than That and are finally saved from the Moon. Later, she is seen with Saw, after she gets "What is snow + gasoline?" wrong (she answered "Eight!"). She comforts her, saying that people's lips can slip sometimes. She is seen worried when Donut plays an audio recording of Four's screech. Saw eventually gets "What is the past tense of 'eat'?" correct. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", she reassures X that it's okay if he can't announce the challenge. She and Teardrop later throw balls, missing. However, off-screen, they finally get their basket down, granting another immunity. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Book tells Lollipop that Taco will not be chosen for 's runner. However, the way she says it confuses Lollipop, who interprets it as Book telling Lollipop that she will not participate. However, she reiterates, saying she was talking about Taco. Lollipop tells Book to speak to Taco and directly tell Taco she won't participate. When Book snaps at Lollipop for her "attitude", Gaty defuses the situation and tells Book to send up Dora instead. However, Dora hasn't started, only going to a stance. Just as iance member Flower is just about to push the button, Dora shoots through Bomby, Balloony and Tennis Ball and presses it. is 2nd safe. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", she repeatedly tries to point out Taco (who is actually Pin) as the fake. When Gaty asks Taco to spill her strategy, Book claims that the team does not need a strategy and that Lollipop is fake, which is incorrect. Once Teardrop rats Taco out, Book is truly enraged because Taco has "abandoned" again, and momentarily loses it. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Book is seen watching Taco through binoculars and tells Lollipop how Taco doesn't even talk to her. Lollipop says that Book is exhausting her. Book and Lollipop then see that Saw has returned. Book demands an explanation for why Saw left. Saw explains that she was on a scent cleanse, but Book is still mad and accuses Saw of abandoning them. Book is angry that none of her other team members are mad at Saw, and brings Ice Cube next to her. Book says that she and Ice Cube were not cared for by their former team, and that is just the same. Book says she speaks for her and Ice Cube when she wants things to change. Ice Cube then tells Book to let her think for herself (this is a reference to "Get in the Van", when Pin told Book to let Ice Cube think for herself), and moves away from her. Book thought they had been on the same page the whole time, and didn't realize that Ice Cube didn't agree. Ice Cube announces that she does not agree, and is going to do what she wants instead of what Book wants. Book asks Ice Cube what she wants; Ice Cube replies that she is going to switch teams. Book, Lollipop, Gaty, and Saw, are shocked by this and gasp. Gaty asks Book if Ice Cube can just switch teams. Book replies that she can't, as it isn't BFDIA anymore. Coiny yells that he knows that already, and Book is angry that people keep distracting her today. She begins to continue saying something, but everyone has left. Later, after the challenge has started, Book is seen looking through the binoculars again. Gaty tries to convince the team to come together for the challenge, even though some of them don't get along. Book asks if, by some of them, Gaty means Taco, since she isn't even standing with the team. Book begins ranting about Taco, and Gaty says that they need to talk, and drags Book along. Lollipop says that it's time to get Book's cover judged. Gaty asks what's wrong with Book lately. Book tries to turn the question around, but Gaty again asks Book and says that she has gone from a clear-headed friend to an aggressive person that she doesn't recognize anymore. Book again says how she and Ice Cube's former team mistreated them, and she believes that is doing the same thing. Gaty asks Book if she has not been paying attention, as the rest of the team already realized they were overreacting about Taco. Book is surprised and angered that Gaty honors Taco's name. Gaty repeats the word "Taco", and each time she hears it, Book makes a different disgusted look. Gaty says this is what she means about Book being irrational, and that Book should not be aggressive to her allies. Book is outraged at Gaty calling Taco an ally. Gaty says that if Book thinks she is right, and that her yelling is helping the team and Ice Cube, she must ask Book what the first words she remembers saying are. Book remembers that in "The Reveal" she said, "I'm a dictionary, and you'd better believe it!" Gaty suggests that Book look inside herself and see what her definition is, as it may have changed. Book is angered by this and begins to scold Gaty, but she walks away. Book calls for Gaty to come back, but she doesn't listen. Book decides to look herself up. At first, the definition says "a nice friend who has an elegant two-tone cover". But it then becomes garbled, and the only legible word becomes "mean". Book closes herself and realizes that she might be doing something wrong. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Book is seen walking up to Taco, before she hesitates and walks away. She runs into Pin, and asks what she wants. Pin said she was going to ask Book something, but she doesn't want to because Book is brushing her aside, just like in Get in the Van. Book says she doesn't want to associate with Match, or the rest of FreeSmart anymore because she wants to keep Ice Cube safe. Pin asks how protecting Ice Cube is going, and also questions why she was going to talk with Taco. Book talks about how she thought Taco was abandoning her team, even though she wasn't. She tells Pin that she was going to apologize to her for doing so. Book explains that she wanted her team to be safe from people like Match and Pencil. She realized that she only made the team worse, to the point where Ice Cube doesn't want to be in it, and she wanted to apologize for that. Pin tells Book she knows how she feels. She tells Book to do what her team wants, and not what she wants. Pin asks Book if there was anything Book wouldn't let them have, and she responds with freedom. Their conversation is suddenly interrupted by the lava reaching the surface. Book exclaims that she has to save Ice Cube and Taco, so she pushes them both out of the way of the lava, killing herself. In "The Four is Lava", Book is recovered by Four at Taco's request for their team's Cake at Stake. Book ends up being the third contestants safe at 4,419 votes. Shortly after Four announces that the contest is to get to him, Book and the rest of are declared safe, as they were already in his presence for Cake at Stake. Later, Book is seen still on a bench in the lava, and Taco says she wants to talk to her. Relationships Votes Book's definitions Because Book is a dictionary, the contents of herself are BFDI-related definitions, including: *Clock - used to tell the time.﻿ Clocks like to think that watches are wannabes but how do they not know it's the other way around? *Cloudy - is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! *Coiny - likes to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how he slaps fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. *David - a dumb stick figure who is supposedly is "pure evil" *Dictionary (Book) - The one who will win Dream Island. (Announcer stated that this is not true) *Dora - a weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? *Eggy - cracks too easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks in her. *Eraser - thinks that pink is manly. He also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. *Evil Leafy - Leafy wannabe. What a loser. *Fanny - uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven airflow. Not very comfortable. *Firey - Firey is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. *Flower - the only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. *Fries - eats fries. See fries. *Golf Ball - is a girl, but sounds like a boy. She also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. *Grassy - is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chlorophyllic molecules (C55H72O5N4Mg). *Ice Cube - can shatter. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", some of these definitions have changed, and some have been added. *Barf Bag - starts to die if she doesn't have barf in her. If you put some other liquid in her, it'll prolong her death, but not much. *Basketball - bouncy. *Battle for Dream Island - was supposed to be won by Dictionary. **Battle for Dream Island AGAIN - was supposed to be won by Book. *Battle for B.F.D.I. - won by . *Bell - sometimes has her string, but not always. *Black Hole - sucks. Literally, but also as a person. He's such a pushover! *Blocky - thinks he's funny, but relies on was too hard on slapstick comedy. No one even likes his show anyway. *Bomby - a bomb, but what bombs even look like that nowadays? Seriously, he needs to get with the times. *Book - **Book's definition changed and worsened over a few seconds. Her self-definitions, as they worsen, are: **a nice friend who has an elegant, two-tone cover. **a nice-ish friend who has an okay two-tone cover. **a meh friend who has a bland two-tone cover. **a lazy friend who has a forgettable two-tone cover. **a stupid "friend" who has a nondescript cover. **an irritating friend who has an unmemorable cover. **a troublesome friend who has an amateur cover. **a crummy friend who has a tasteless cover. **a MEAN friend who has a really ugly cover. **MEAN (the other letters are scrambling, this being the only legible word) *Bottle - can shatter. *Bracelety - loves Ice Cube, obviously, but also loves games and grotesque typefaces. *Bubble - the original creator of Pencil's alliance. Why isn't she in charge, then? Must be due to her lack of initiative. Deaths #"Half a Loaf Is Better Than None": Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #"Bowling, Now with Explosions!": May have burned to death while being trapped in a large metal box. #"Reveal Novum": Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #"Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know": May have burned to death when Pencil breathes fire on her (debatable). #"Zeeky Boogy Doog": Baked with the Dream Sauce and fused with the Dream Island made by Team No-Name. #"It's a Monster": Drowned many times in the Goiky Canal. #"Getting Teardrop to Talk": Explodes into flames inside molten lava off-screen. #"Don't Dig Straight Down": Burns to death in lava. Kills Total kills: 11 Trivia *Book's original name was Dictionary. Her name was changed to Book in season 2, although it was never explained why. *Book was not originally eligible for participation in Battle for Dream Island Again, but with Leafy, Bubble, and Flower disqualified, she was able to participate. **Book is also the only contestant with limbs who wasn't originally going to be in BFDIA (since Puffball and Yellow Face are limbless). *Book hates being called "well-read", as shown in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". *Book is the only contestant to be been chased twice by Evil Leafy and completely venture through her. **This makes her the contestant with the most Evil Leafy encounters, at three. *So far, Book has claimed to be a dictionary, a journal, an HPRC/HPHPRCC user manual, an IDFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook, and a Battle for Dream Island Official Character Guide. **At the cutscenes in BFDIA 5b, she says, "Oh, I know! I'll look through my journal entries! After all, I am a journal, So, let's see...five minutes ago, I..." ***Also in BFDIA 5b, she says, "Maybe it can! I am an HPRC User Manual, so I can look it up. Let's see... According to me, the HPRC is very durable!" **In "It's a Monster", she says, "Well, I'm an HPHPRCC User Manual so maybe I can look up how to fix this". ***The manual was written on 957,406,773 B.C., and was printed in Yoyleland, and is edition 6,493,407,399,345,703,452,119,694,728. ** In the background of the "Welcome Back" voting screen, she says "Since I'm an IDFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook, I might as well put in my two cents!" ** Her Official Character Guide biography states that she is a copy of the character guide. *In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Book stated that she doesn't know what Dream Island is; however, in "Reveal Novum", when she is up to become a contestant in BFDI, she says she's "the one who will win Dream Island". *Different colors of Book have made an appearance in carykh's Ten Words Of Wisdom. *Book has had several voice changes. **In "No More Snow!," her voice goes unnoticeably for a higher pitch. **In "Welcome Back", her voice changed again slightly. **In "This Episode Is About Basketball", her voice was slightly more low-pitched. This was said to be a mistake from Amor. *In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", she reveals that abandoned cities creep her out. *In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Book is shown to stand up to Pencil and Match more than in BFDIA. *Most of her deaths involve some form of heat. *Book is one of the few characters to have eaten Fries' fries, along with Gelatin, Rocky, Lollipop and Yellow Face. *Book is the only member of to die during the events of "Don't Dig Straight Down". See also it:libro Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Team No-Name Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Bleh Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Episode 18 Recommended Characters